


Can't Buy Happiness

by MoistCalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Actually it just happens so it's not really labeled ageplay, Cute Michael, Diapers, Dom Luke, Hybrid Michael, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sub Michael, but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistCalum/pseuds/MoistCalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is lonely, so one night he buys shy sub Michael. It will take a lot for the two to become close but is it really worth it in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not considered underage since this takes place in OZ, where the age of consent is 16 years old

Luke knew it was a bad idea to stay awake until late. He had to work tomorrow, yet there he was: 3am, on the couch with a beer watching a teleshopping channel. It was no ordinary teleshopping: tonight's subject were subs.   
The blonde young man had been thinking about getting one for a while now. He felt so lonely in his flat, working from home, therefore he could take care of his sub very well since he would basically always be there. 

The lady on the screen brought in another boy, very tall and with deep blue eyes. He was wearing only boxers to show off his body, as all the subs were required to do. The lady said his name, age and kinks. Definitely not what Luke was looking for.   
He didn't want any power bottom type of sub, no, he had to be the one and only in charge. That's why all the cocky grins the subs sent to the camera seemed too bold.   
He was about to finish his beer, defeated because the show was almost over and he hadn't found the one, yet.   
Just as he was about to grab the remote and turn off the tv, when a pair of bright green eyes caught his attention. On the screen, standing next to the lady (or more like clutching on her) stood a tiny boy with a black beanie that made him look adorable.

"This is Michael" the lady said in her monotone voice, "16 years old, 5 feet tall,...". Luke didn't even hear about his kinks, he called straight away the number glowing on the screen.

He hurriedly claimed he wanted Michael, and quickly said yes when he was asked twenty thousand dollars for the small boy. It was certainly a lot, Luke was aware of that, but luckily he could afford the boy that he believed was meant to be with him.

He was told to pick the boy up the following day from the building were all the homeless subs were provided shelter. That's when Luke realised he was supposed to get his new partner in about 6 hours: he started to panic. First of all he set five alarms on his phone to make sure to be on time. Then he hurriedly picked out an outfit to wear the following day, so that he wouldn't waste time when he had to get ready. Then he finally went to sleep, even though he had a hard time falling asleep from how excited he was. His apartment wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. 

*

It was 8:52 and Luke was in his car, driving. He seriously didn't know how he managed to bolt out of bed, shower and get ready in something like twenty minutes, but he did. He didn't even put on music in his car as he always did, since he was so nervous. 

Once he pulled up by the small building and parked his car, he entered it and gave his credentials to the lady at the office desk. It was all legal, the boy was old enough to guarantee consent and the payment methods had been approved by recent laws, therefore it didn't take long to settle everything.

It was then time for him to meet Michael.

The employee stood up from the desk and left to go fetch the boy from his room. To Luke it felt like years, but just a couple of minutes later she was back, followed by the tiny figure.

Luke nearly cooed at the sight: Michael was wearing an oversized sweater that created sweater paws on his child-like hands, his hair looked messy but fluffy peeking out from the beanie and his eyes were the most intense green Luke had ever seen. The young boy tried to hide himself behind the lady, but he was roughly shoved in Luke's direction, almost losing balance. 

"Hello, Michael. You look even prettier in real life" Luke beamed and caressed Michael's hair, him leaning into the touch. Michael replied with a small smile. He obediently followed Luke into the car, silently getting into the passenger seat. 

This time Luke put on music, hoping that would help him bonding with his submissive, yet the shortie didn't say a word. 

"Don't be nervous, Michael, it's just me" he assured glancing briefly at him. The boy shyly nodded.

"Seriously, though, I don't bite. Tell me a bit about yourself" he encouraged, only to see Michael shake his head no sadly. He was taken aback by this, but decided to wait until they got home to address it. 

Once home, Luke still hadn't heard a sound from Michael. Was the boy mute? Nonetheless, he made them sit on the couch to talk a bit.

"Michael, we're gonna be living together" he started to say, smiling, "so we have to get to know eachother better, yeah? I'm gonna start, okay?". Luke had figured that maybe they didn't tell him anything about him so he started to introduce himself. Name, age, favourite music, quirks...

He expected Michael to comment on that and reply, but the boy simply nodded every now and then. 

"Mikey, can you talk at all?" Luke asked, now seriously convinced the boy was. Michael nodded yes, though, so he could talk.

"Then, I need to hear your beautiful voice. Tell me anything. Our relationship needs trust, and how can we achieve it if you won't even talk to me?"

Michael was obviously struggling either to talk or keep silent, Luke couldn't tell. Then he finally heard a squeaky small voice.

"S-said Mikey no no talk" he said above a whisper, lip getting wobbly. Luke frowned.

"What do you mean, angel? Of course you can talk"

"Mikey no t-talk w-well so Mikey no no talk". The 16 year old looked obviously upset, and Luke understood that he was told not to talk by whoever, since he obviously had some speech difficulties.

"It's okay, bud, I like the way you talk. It's really cute" he reassured, brushing Michael's messy fringe from his flawless eyes. 

"Tank you" Michael blushed. He then followed Luke to his room, which wasn't completely personalised yet but Luke wanted to let him choose most of the stuff he needed. Though he decided to leave the shopping for when they were closer.

"Now do you wanna discuss rules, punishments and stuff like that?"

"Mikey no no pu-punishment! Mikey be g-good" Michael pleaded on the verge of tears. 

Luke understood there'd be much work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but important. Also, check notes at the end
> 
> Special thank you to @AbbyMalum and @jas_is_hungry since they commented nice things! Thank you so much!

After explaining to Michael how the punishment thing worked, that he won't be too hard on him and obviously always making sure he was okay with it, Luke decided it was time to find out more about the little boy's past.

"So MIchael, I assume you're a virgin..." Luke stated nonchalantly, definetely not expecting the boy to shake his head.  
"Mikey h-had do-dom before" That surely startled him: Michael had turned 16 just a couple of weeks ago, so whatever had happened with his ex dom was illegal and completely wrong, "Not vewy nice" he added in a whisper. Luke was furious that he had had to go through that, but decided not to question it further, seen as the boy next to him was already tearing up.

"I, um, I'm not like that, I promise. I won't hurt you. If there's anything you're not comfortable with just tell me, and I'll make sure it won't happen" Luke smiled sympathetically.  
"Mikey no no like fiyah. And dogs" Luke wondered what was wrong with fire, maybe he got burnt as kid or something like that. As for the fear of dogs, it made Michael even cuter.

They started to chat about their interests, and Michael shyly admitted he really liked McFly and hiking in the mountain, something that Luke was luckily familiar with.

Luke understood that this wasn't going to be like his other relationships. He'd had a couple subs before, but for them it all revolved around sex. Instead, he wanted a real relationship despite him being 10 years older than Michael. This is why he avoided discussing kinks and rules for the day, because he really wanted to get to know Michael better and not overstep his boundaries without knowing.

They agreed on staying home for lunch, Michael stating he didn't like crowded places or simply being in public. Eating at home surely won't be a problem, Luke thought. He was in fact a pretty good cook and was sure his new parter was going to love the food he was preparing, also because he had asked Michael what he wanted and planned on granting his wish.  
Despite all the faith in himself, the blonde certainly didn't expect Michael to devour the fish filet that was put in front of him. 

"Slow don't, babe, you're gonna choke" Luke chuckled, Michael blushing a bit at the nickname. 

Michael couldn't be happier. He had a caring dom and the food was just delicious. If only he could gather the strength to tell him a little important detail about himself... But he couldn't ruin it all now, so pushed the thought in the back of his mind.

After lunch Luke announced he was going to take a nap, inviting Michael to join him. Obviously he agreed.  
The two laid down on the big king-sized bed.  
"Wanna cuddle?" Luke offered tiredly. Michael's face fell.  
"Mikey do-don't know h-how" He admitted sadly, hiding his face in his sweater paws in embarassement.  
"It's alright, bud, just come here" Luke put his arms around Michael, the shy boy now hiding his face in the older's chest.

It really didn't take the two long to fall asleep, seen as one was overwhelmed by the new environment and the other was exhausted by all the emotion of a new life companion.  
Nonetheless, Luke was the first one to wake up. At first he was confused as to why there was another body clinging onto him like his life depended on it, then nearly cooed at the sight. Michael was fisting Luke's shirt, his nose buried in his chest, his legs tangled with his dom's and the beanie almost covering his closed eyes. 

Luke carefully took the beanie off, not wanting it to bother Michael, and was definetely not ready for what he was going to witness. 

The boy had kitten ears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Anyway, I'm leaving off to China in two days and I most likely won't be able to update which sucks. I'll update as soon as I can in September though, so don't stop commenting and voting! Thank you and byeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! I missed this book and as you can probably assume from reading this chapter, I'm gonna turn this book into another ageplay story... I can't help it okay ahaha   
> But really, I find it beyond cute and hybrid ageplay is, like, life.

The hours following Luke's discovery consisted of a very thoughtful tree boy and, on the other side, an extremely hyper hybrid. 

The nap had clearly given Michael the energy to jump around the house showering Luke with questions about his family and friends with his cute way of talking. He had his beanie on again, since Luke had put back in place waiting  for the right moment to talk about it. If Michael didn't mention it, there was a reason.

But, he couldn't take the thought out of his head so he figured that asking wouldn't hurt.   
"Mikey can you sit back on the couch for a second?" He asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.  
Michael instantly jumped on the couch, only needing half a glare from his dom to settle down and look up at him puzzled.

"Can you take your beanie off for me, love?" Luke asked, nervous about the boy's reaction.   
"M-mikey can't" the kitten boy stuttered looking suddenly upset.  
"Why can't you, Michael?"   
"Because daddy b-be angwy" he answered sheepishly. Luke was astonished at the nickname he had been given but grinned because he loved it.   
"I promise I won't be angry, Mikey" Luke cooed sadly trying to reassure the boy, who was now looking quite convinced. It didn't take long for him to slowly peel the beanie off his head, revealing his black furry kitten ears. 

"Mikey be so-sowwy" Michael whispered with tears in his eyes, probably scared of Luke's reaction.  
"No, love, don't be sorry" Luke said hurriedly, instinctively leaning in for a hug which the shaken kitten gladly accepted. Luke began slowly stroking his ear in an attempt to calm him down,   
"Don't worry, love, I love them. Your ears are so pretty and make you unique" he cooed, succeeding in turning Michael's shaky breaths into soft purrs.

A couple of minutes later, Luke found himself wandering through the house looking for Michael, since it was odd that the boy had been so silent for almost half an hour. In fact something was wrong and Luke found out the very moment he entered the boy's room. 

Michael was sitting on his bed, puffy red eyes and tears drying on his cheeks. As he noticed Luke standing in his door frame, he only cried harder,   
"D-daddy 'm sowwy" He continued to repeat over and over.   
The blonde had a hard time calming him down, repeating that whatever happened was fine, that he wasn't mad at all and that they could fix everything.   
"Was 'n a-accident" Michael hiccupped, apologising once more.   
"What happened, angel?"   
"M-mikey pee-pee, was accident da-daddy" he mumbled blushing, clearly tired after crying so much.   
Luke was surprised that the 16-year-old had wet himself during the day, but thought of it as a result of the environment change. He then picked the boy up and carried him to the bathroom. 

"Can you strip of your pants, Mikey? I'm gonna bring you clean ones" Luke instructed as he left to return soon after with a fresh set of boxers and sweats.  Michael thanked tiredly, then shyly asked to be carried to his bed.

Luke gladly took him in his arms and gently laid him in his queen sized bed, tucking him in.  

Once his boy was already asleep (and it was only 5 pm), Luke caught up on the work he had been ignoring since Michael came into his life. He was starting to feel tired himself. 

He finally laid in his bed as well, not caring about how early it was since he wanted to be awake and ready the next day to take care of his baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever but here it issss 
> 
> Also thanks to @idk for being nice in the comments :)

It had been one week since Luke had seen Michael for the very first time. One week since their first conversation, nap together, cuddly moments and just cuteness in general. 

It was six in the morning and Luke would normally be sleeping. But Mikey apparently had other plans.   
"Daddy" he mumbled shaking Luke's shoulder for the second time.   
"What, Michael?" Luke groaned hiding his head in his pillow.   
"Da-daddy" Michael now sniffled, feeling guilty for waking up the sleepy boy next to him.   
Hearing the close-to-tears tone of the young boy, Luke sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"What's wrong, buddy?" He frowned.    
"Wet bed" Michael started to cry.   
"Hey, Mikey, baby, it's okay" Luke hurriedly tried to comfort him.   
If wasn't the first time it happened: if Luke remembered well, it was the fifth time it had happened in the last week.   
"It's really no problem, Mikey" Luke cooed while picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom, where he started a warm shower for the boy.   
Michael silently got into the shower, head low in shame. He left the shower curtain open so that he could still watch his daddy.   
Luke took the boy's wet pj's and quickly washed it, not wanting a stain to create. He then took off the wet bedsheets and tossed them in the laundry basket.   
He then motioned for the bathroom door.

"Daddy no leave" Michael exclaimed, ready to cry again.   
"Just taking some new clothes, yeah? I'll be right back" Luke cooed, plating a kiss on his forehead not caring about getting a bit wet from the shower water.  
Michael just nodded, being a bit reassured.   
While Luke was away, Michael unconsciously pouted and got out of the shower, careful not to slip. He dried himself and just waited in his bath robe, trying not to think of the fact he woke his daddy up. 

"Here I am, babyboy" Luke tried to cheer him up. Michael noticed that he was holding something white and puffy.   
"What dat?" He asked pointing towards the mysterious item.   
Luke sighed, finding a nice way to put it. Michael might have some speech difficulties, but he was not stupid. Being 16, he probably didn't want to wear a diaper.  

"It's a little something to help you, so that you don't have to worry about having accidents, yeah?"   
"A N-nappy?" Michael gasped.  
"Yes, honey" Luke bit his lip.   
"Mikey no no baby" Michael whispered with a sad expression. His daddy thought that he was a baby while he really wasn't. He was 16. He couldn't wear a nappy.

"It doesn't make you a baby, sweetie. It's just something more... practical. You can have accidents without getting dirty, it's not a big deal, Mikey" Luke tried to sooth, embracing the tiny boy and gently carding through his wet hair.   
"Mikey no wanna" the boy shyly admitted, hiding his face in the man's chest. He was whining a bit because he didn't really like the idea his daddy had. Despite that, he was not going to throw a tantrum because he knew Luke meant no harm.  
"If Mikey do, what gets?"   
Luke laughed at this. He looked down at Michael who just started giggling at his own silliness and hugged him even tighter.   
"Ice cream sounds good?". He felt Michael nodding eagerly, asking him if he could even get cookie dough ice cream.  
"Any kind you want, Mikey" Luke chuckled, pecking his lips and smiling afterwards when he saw the young boy blushing lightly. 

"Not let's get this nappy on, shall we?" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together.   
"Daddy" Michael called, suddenly serious.   
"Yeah?"   
"Mikey wear nappy if daddy wears nappy too" 

Luke didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he should laugh or actually consider it. Michael was looking quite distressed, knowing he was asking for a lot but on the other side, could Luke really deny him anything?    
"Alright" is all he said, shaking his head chuckling when Michael peppered him with kisses.  
"Tank you, Luke". Calling him by his name, Michael was showing Luke he really meant what he said.   
"Anything for you, Mikey" Luke smiled, helping the boy into his nappy with little difficulty. He then put his own on.   
Michael started laughing at him,  
"You wook funny, daddy" he giggled. Luke laughed along, because it was true.   
While the 16-year-old looked adorable, Luke was just ridiculous but it was okay. It's not like anyone'd know plus it made Michael more at ease so he was more than willing to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day Luke began to wonder if all that fuss about the nappy was actually necessary. Michael seemed fine, maybe a bit quiet for his usual cheery self but it was understandable, seen as the diaper was a new element for him. That's why the blonde didn't make a big deal out of it and just carried on with his day. 

"Do you want breakfast, Mikey?" He hummed contently, seeing a sleepy kitten boy appear in the doorframe.   
Michael shook his head no with a pout. Luke sighed.  
"Mikey, baby, if it's the nappy that bothers you, it's okay. I have one, too, remember? There's nothing to be embarassed about" Luke tried to reason with the boy. Michael nodded, then sat at the table.  
"Wan' brekkie pwease" he mumbled, leaning his chin on his hands. Luke smiled to himself at the thought of his babyboy opening up to him. If he only knew..

After eating breakfast, Luke tried everything in order to cheer his babyboy up a bit. When asked what he wanted to do, Michael simply shrugged, eliciting a groan from his dominant.   
The kitten boy had said no to the park, the play ground and even the pool and Luke didn't know what to do anymore. He guessed that it was an indoor kind of day.  
"Watch Disney, then?" He tried as a last possibility. To this Michael's eyes lit up.  
"Mikey like" he grinned shyly, then suddenly flinching. Thankfully his daddy didn't see.  
"Disney it is, then" Luke cheered, thankful he didn't have to think of other places to go.

He sent Michael to pick a movie from the many dvds they had, while he went retrieving blankets and a sippy cup full of juice.   
When everything was set up, he put on Hercules, much to Michael's request of "huwwy up daddy, wanna see!"   
They settled on the couch, Michael sprawled onto his daddy's chest clinging onto his sippy cup.   
Just as the movie began, the kitten boy flinched again, this time noticeably.   
"Everything okay, bub?" Luke asked unsure of what was going on with his boy.  
"Ewerytin' otay, daddy" the distressed boy mumbled. Luke decided to just lean back to his previous position and keep an eye on the boy. 

Now that he was paying attention, he noticed that something was clearly bothering the little.   
He was squirming every now and then, an expression of discomfort on his face, and from the way he was clinging to his sippy cup Luke could see he was holding back tears.  
Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Michael started crying rather loudly, burying his face in his daddy's chest.

"Mikey? Love? What's wrong?" Luke asked sitting up and moving the light boy so that he was sitting, too. This caused Michael to only cry harder.   
"Michael, please, tell daddy what's wrong" Luke begged, rather panicked at his boy's state.   
"H-huwts, daddy" Michael hiccuped, fat tears rolling down his cheeks frantically.  
"Where, love?" Luke asked confused. Michael seemed fine three seconds before. He didn't even leave Luke's sight so that he could get hurt.   
"N-nap-py" The poor boy answered. 

Now Luke understood. Michael was probably having a rash.

Without a word, Luke picked the hiccuping kitten hybrid up and kissed his forehead, hurring upstairs to where he had set up the changing station.   
Michael had his eyes shut with tears rolling down his cheeks and his arms tight around his daddy's neck. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure as hell that his bum was all itchy and burning.

Luke carefully laid him down onto the soft rug covering the counter, delicately removing his diaper: yep, Michael had an awful rash.  
"Babyboy..." he murmured pitying him and at the same time cursing himself for not checking his diaper. Never did it cross his mind that maybe Michael was too embarassed to admit he had gone potty in his diaper. 

"Dada" Michael whined sniffling, flinching when Luke applied some cream to soothe him. The older boy rubbed his sub's bum and thighs lightly, massaging the cool cream so that the burning feeling would go away.   
"This is nice, isn't it Mikey?" He tried to cheer him up with a warm, loving smile.  
The little nodded, drying up his tears with his fist, then yawning cutely.

"Baby," Luke cooed, making the kitten's ear perk up, "are you tired? Do you wanna take a nap?"   
Mikey beamed at the idea: crying and hiding his rash for hours had really tired him out. He nodded sheepishly as Luke dressed him back up with a comfortable and soft pj.

"Mikey, listen to me for a second, love" Luke requested softly, "Of course I'm not mad at you, but you really have to tell me when you use your nappy okay? There's nothing to be ashamed about. Otherwise, you saw what happens. Can you do that for me babyboy?"  
The kitten boy looked down, thinking he disappointed his daddy, and pouted while he nodded. Luke kissed his forehead reassuring him, instantly eliciting a shy grin from the younger lad.

"Mikey nap wis Daddy, yesh?" He mumbled with hopeful eyes.   
"Of course, babyboy" Luke smiled, propping him up on his waist and heading towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead :)   
> I literally had this chapter hidden in my drafts for months and I didn't know it.  
> Also, thanks for the support a certain someone gave me (you know who you are, and Im sorry i don't have time to tag you) to continue this story.  
> Hope you liked it buh-byeee


End file.
